What a Dream
by Love-Peace-Or else
Summary: Will Hermione Granger like what she see's in a dream after blacking out? This story may be a tad confusing from the way it is written. But don't give up on it. HermioneDraco DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Which sucks, but that's life.


**What a Dream**

The last thing I heard was the sound of Draco Malfoy sneering my name before everything went black.

"Ugh," I groaned as I sat up. Where was I? I didn't recognize this room. The walls were painted a light green with white trim. There was a large white iron bed near the middle of the room and someone appeared to be sleeping in it.

It couldn't be, I thought. But… it is. "That's me," I said quietly, talking a step towards the bed. I was just reaching out to grab the woman when I heard, "Mommy! Mommy, wake up!"

The older witch rolled over to face the young girl. She couldn't have been more then four years old and she had long, blonde, curly hair. She was absolutely adorable. "What is it Acadia?" groaned the woman.

"It's Hogywarts day," cried the young girl cheerfully. "Daddy says breakfast is ready," so this must be my child, I thought. But who could the father be? Obviously it wasn't Ron. Or Harry for that matter, not that I wanted it to be him; he was destined for Ginny anyway.

The older witch grabbed the young girl called Acadia around the waist just as she was about to crawl away and started tickling her mercilessly.

"Mommy," panted the little girl between laughs, "Stop," her sides had to be aching from writhing around so much. The older woman stopped her tickle attack and smiled at her daughter.

"Alright," said the mother slipping out of bed and taking the young girl with her.

I followed the older witch and her daughter out of the room as they stepped into the hallway and down the stairs. I then followed them through the living room and into the kitchen.

As I stepped into the kitchen I saw two more children sitting around a white wooden table eating waffles and bacon. There was a young boy, though he was older than Acadia, and there was another girl who must have been the oldest of the three children.

The mother, who just had to be me, set Acadia into one of the empty chairs and then kneeled in front of the young boy, wiping some syrup from his face. "Morning, Liam," she greeted him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She walked over to the older girl and kissed her forehead, "Good morning, Bridget," she told her warmly.

At the stove I saw the back of a tall man with strikingly blonde hair. I guessed that was where the two youngest children got their hair, while the oldest had dark brown hair, much like my own.

I gasped as the man in front of me turned around. I found myself staring into the silver, grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. My older self greeted him with a small smile and a lingering kiss. They then both sat down at the large table with their children.

"We'll be leaving in an hour Bridget. Have you finished all your packing yet?" Draco asked his oldest child with a knowing smile.

"I'm almost done daddy. I just have a few more things I need to round up." Bridget said this quickly as she stuffed the last of her breakfast into her mouth and left the room in quite the hurry.

Draco laughed at his daughter, "Knowing Bridget, I highly doubt she's even started packing yet," Draco told his wife with a sparkle in his eyes.

Since when did Draco Malfoy smile, I thought? And why on earth am I married to the man? And having his children? He's a death eater for god's sake. He had to have fought against me during the war.

"Momma," said the young boy Liam, "May I go fly my broomstick before we leave?" he looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

"Me too! Me too!" cried Acadia with a large smile on her face.

Their mother smiled, "Cadi, you can go outside with your brother, but I do not want you on that broomstick with Liam," she looked at her daughter with finality, ignoring her pleading eyes.

"Don't worry mum, I promise I won't let her feet leave the ground. Come on Cadi," the young girl jumped out of her chair and grabbed onto her brothers hand as she followed him out the back door.

Draco stood and started to clear the plates away as his wife also stood to help him. "I can't believe Bridget is going away to Hogwarts this year. It seems to soon to be sending her away from home for the whole school year," said the woman as tears clouded her eyes.

Draco pulled her into a hug and gently wiped the tears from her face. "It'll be alright darling; it's time for her to go. Besides," said Draco calmly, "She'll resent you if you try to stop her. She's been looking forward to this for years."

I know," she said quietly, "Besides, she has your temper anyway and challenging her on something like this would only be a waste of time." She leaned up and kissed him softly. He was just beginning to return the kiss when Bridget come crashing down the stairs.

"Ugh, I just ate," whined Bridget upon seeing her parents in the kitchen.

"If it bothers you that much than you can go round up your brother and sister," said Draco with a smile, "They're in the backyard." And with that he wrapped his arms back around his wife and leaned down for yet another kiss.

"You know I love you Hermione, right?" asked Draco quietly as he played with her hair.

"I know, Draco," she said, touching his cheek, "I love you too. And I love the family we've created."

Draco's smile widened as he thought of his children. "I feel the same way."

Everything began to spin and when it finally slowed I found myself in a bed at the hospital wing. I sat up and found myself staring at Draco Malfoy.

"I've just had the strangest dream," I whispered.


End file.
